The Quadrangle
by IAmForReal
Summary: "So you met at MIT, started a Power Rangers team, and then made out with each other?" Kim and Kat are out with Tommy's new fiance Hayley Ziktor, and awkward is an understatement.


Kim swirled her drink around, reflections of both Tommy's ex-girlfriends and his fiance dancing on the ice cubes. "So you and Tommy, huh?"

Across the table, a just as awkward Hayley pursed her lips into a quiet smile. "Me and Tommy..."

Kim looked over to Kat sitting up and lady-like beside her, who nodded slowly and took a sip out of her wine glass. Acknowledging history, Tommy telling them that he was getting married was a bit sudden. He was determined to reassure himself that all were on one page, so he pushed all three, Hayley, Kim, and Kat, to meet up together.

"You know, they probably hate me." Hayley had told Tommy two hours prior.

"Hey, they're both married now, too." Tommy had reassured her. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he added, "You'll be fine. Now go!" And so, Hayley Ziktor was here, suffocating between two of Tommy's loves.

Hayley diverted herself to the trajectory of their drinks, Kim with a wide glass of vodka, Kat with her red wine, and Hayley with a towering glass of beer. Between the two pinks, Kim was obviously the more bold-toned and confident of the pair. Katherine sat quietly with her drink, often giving Hayley natural short sweet smiles. The tentativeness hung over like a muggy cloud.

"Out of every place he could've gone to, MIT never crossed my mind," Kat said.

Kim mused, "He didn't even watch Jurassic Park..."

"He's actually pretty smart," Hayley assured them. "But he needs, and I mean desperately needs, someone to keep him grounded. I swear, he was about to jump over to Briarwood once, and then San Angeles."

"And that's where you come in right?"

Hayley looked at Kim who stared right into her drink. "If that's what you want to believe."

"So you met at MIT, started a Power Rangers team, and then made out with each other?" Kim said. Hayley turned a bright shade of red, shrugged her shoulders, and took a swig of her beer.

Kat suddenly kicked Kim under the table, which let out a jutting yelp shrilling through Hayley's ears. "Sit up and drink some water please," Kat said and poked the water towards her predecessor. Kim muttered something before swallowing down half the glass.

Hayley shook her head and her attempt to erase the chalk line before them commenced. "I know." Kim and Kat looked to her curiously. "I know that this isn't the ideal situation. I know that Tommy settling down and getting married to a nobody is weird. I know that you don't want to get along with me, and that you will for Tommy's sake. I know...in another world, this could've been you two."

The guilt and truth suddenly surged within Kim and Kat understood fully.

"He talks about you two," Hayley said. "Don't think you guys were a loose string. He really cares about you two. _I _found myself wondering why you two weren't around."

"Distance." Kim said.

"Time." Kat added.

"It's hard. It's supposed to be," Hayley sighed and pushed away her beer. "But according to twitter, 'Not everyone you lose is a loss'."

The two pink rangers bubbled up in chuckles that were too good to be true. The ice in Kimberley's drink were almost all melted away.

"Tell me about you two," Hayley said. "I can't spend a night with two of the first pink rangers without knowing who they are."

Kim raised her hand. "Gymnastics coach _and_ competitor. I'm married with one three year old son."

"I worked for the Peace Corps for a while. My husband is a firefighter and I stay at home with _my_ little one."

"Your go," Kim gestured to Hayley.

Hayley smirked. "I make coffee for a living." Seeing the two pairs of eyebrows raise into their hair, Hayley chuckled. "I run my own cafe. It's more of a teen hang out spot, but I make good money. Tommy's still teaching."

Kat suddenly giggled, turning Hayley and Kim's heads to her with confusion.

"Dr. Oliver..." Kat told them. Hayley snorted and Kim nodded, then broke out into laughter along with her fellow pink. And soon, Hayley had joined in with a shake of her head, the three of them connecting the dots of the invisible quadrangle.

"I guess we can agree on one thing, then." Hayley said.

"Tommy Oliver..." Kim said.

"The most unexpected," Kat said.

"God forbid, impulsive..." Hayley added.

"Ridiculous ranger to ever live." they concluded in unison, and burst out into another fit of laughter.

"So Hayley, who's your bridesmaids?" Kim asked.

"Uh, Kira Ford. She was the Yellow Dino Ranger in that team. And Cassidy Cornell, another good friend of mine."

"Yes, I almost forgot that international superstar Kira Ford was one of us." Kat said dramatically. "My old friends in Australia love her music."

"That's it?" Kim said.

"I mean...they were the two girls I knew while I was helping with the ranger stuff. But they're both much younger, though. I guess I never really had any girl best friends growing up, so I rely on them." Hayley suddenly had a glimmer and her eye and looked to both of them with a friendly smile. "Unless chance comes and we get really close in the next nine months. Both are welcome. Who knows, I might even take you dress shopping."

The underlying comment hiding in its shy shadow, Kim and Kat both smiled at each other. "We'd be honored," Kat said.

"Good." Hayley replied.

Kim gave one last thought to Tommy and turned to who she believed was his much more interesting fiance. "What type of dress will you be looking for?"


End file.
